This invention relates to an aspiration and flushing device for use in a method of surgery for the removal of tissues, fluid and minute living organisms from the human body. Specifically, this invention grew out of a need for an efficient means of retrieving human eggs from the female ovary for use in in vitro fertilization (IVF) procedures. IVF is a recent approach which offers childless couples the opportunity to have children which otherwise would be unlikely or impossible.